<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>one of these nights by auvelli</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25426450">one of these nights</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/auvelli/pseuds/auvelli'>auvelli</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Heavy Angst, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Miya Atsumu is your Lover and your Reflection, POV Second Person, You are Sakusa Kiyoomi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:49:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,570</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25426450</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/auvelli/pseuds/auvelli</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p><em> Let's meet again, one of these nights. </em> </p><p>(Or, you are Sakusa Kiyoomi, life has done away with your forever, and Miya Atsumu is your reflection.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>89</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>one of these nights</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>[rips out my heart from my chest and sets it on a customized disney princess plate I got as a birthday gift when I was 7] haha here u go</p><p>okay but hello ! this is my first second person attempt, as well as, unfortunately, my first purposely heavy angst fic. basically I was in a funk and spit some words out on a page that happened to lead to exploring love and loss. I hope some of it is enjoyable. </p><p>[cw: mcd, described/implied anxiety attack, implied depression, feelings regarding the passing of a loved one}</p><p>(title + lyric from <a href="https://open.spotify.com/track/6koMMQlsRWBwHZXdtWxgUk?si=KJdY3aRAQwSFjRuaXRqp1g">here.</a>)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The first time it happens, you cry. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>You sob, wet round tears that pool and blur in your vision then trail down your cheeks. You want them to stop, because as you cry, so does he. As you bring your frail wrist to wipe the tears away, so does he. As your face contorts in a strange, hurt confusion, so does his. It is not a good expression on him, you decide. No; it’s wrong in every possible way. Miya Atsumu should not be this sad. Miya Atsumu should not share your sorrow. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>So you try to smile. You try to pull the corners of your lips up, in the cocksure way you’ve always known him to do. But his tears, </span>
  <em>
    <span>your </span>
  </em>
  <span>tears still glimmer in your reflection. There is no assurance, there is only the ruins. The beguiling temple that you constructed with him has been purged to ruins, and it shows in your eyes. Gardens, filled with the resolute flowers of your love, wilted in the acute coldness of your heart. Marble, once pure white and streaked with the euphoria of his affection, cracked and stained vermillion as your soul bleeds. The rooms that held your deepest secrets and the moments of intimacy that you shared, burnt to ash in the fervent fire of loss.           </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Anger. You are angry. This is not your Atsumu. This is wrong. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>You step away from the mirror, away from those disconsolate eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>(But no matter how sad, they were Atsumu’s, right? You can look at them, look at him. Look at Atsumu. Atsumu, </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh, </span>
  </em>
  <span>your ‘Tsumu, your love, your Atsumu-)</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>You cry. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>And you cry. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>And your chest is burning. Your lungs are filled with water. Your bleeding hands are holding your sorrow. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>But you cannot go back to the mirror. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>You cannot look at only the shell of the man. Not the man who was once, in your eyes, the whole sea. </span>
</p><p>
  <strong><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</strong>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <strong><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</strong>
</p><p>
  <span>You lost him a week ago. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Unpredictable. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Two weeks ago, he was in your arms. You woke up next to the Milky Way, and despite yourself, you smiled. Reserved but fond, in the way you’ve always known. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Today you woke up beside </span>
  <em>
    <span>Pōwehi, </span>
  </em>
  <span>and distantly wished it would take you into it’s pull.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>You remember the space documentary you watched in your youth that mentioned how, if you got too close, a black hole would stretch you thin. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Spaghettification, </span>
  </em>
  <span>was the term. Such a silly sounding name for an utter grueling, and quite frankly terrifying way to go. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>But it does not matter. You’re never going to space and </span>
  <em>
    <span>Pōwehi </span>
  </em>
  <span>merely occupies the space that he used to hold. It’s insulting, really.     </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Equally as insulting is that you haven’t looked in your reflection in three days. Sometimes a tuft of blond teases itself in your peripherals, but you turn away. Evasion.  </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It should have been a blessing, the possibility to still see him moving, breathing, </span>
  <em>
    <span>living, </span>
  </em>
  <span>if you were to be so bold. But to see your pitiful expression not only in the eyes of your lover, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>as </span>
  </em>
  <span>the eyes of your lover? </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>You gather your bearings. The bathroom door creaks, and the lights hesitate in turning on. You meet his eyes. They do not light up, they do not glow because neither do yours. Can’t you will your eyes to radiate for him? Can’t you produce an earnest smile so as to see it on his face again? Can’t you rid your expression of your loss so as to not see it on his? You’re failing him, failing him, failing him—</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Your voice is water. Wet and warbly. It seeps through the cracks of the marble. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It seems so wrong to even watch him mouth the words. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>(You turn away so you don’t have to watch him cry.)      </span>
</p><p>
  <strong><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</strong>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <strong><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</strong>
</p><p>
  <span>The next time you try, you manage to keep your face straight long enough to study his features. Really, you don’t need to. You’re already so familiar with every curve and divet. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>But you stare. And he stares back. You say nothing. He says nothing. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>You reach out a hand, he meets it at the mirror. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>You look. He looks. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>(His fingers are still shorter than yours.)</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>But they’re cold. So cold. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>You are reminded all at once that he is not Miya Atsumu. But you are still Sakusa Kiyoomi. </span>
</p><p>
  <strong><br/>
<br/>
</strong>
</p><p>
  <span>Isn’t that cruel? </span>
</p><p>
  <strong><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</strong>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <strong><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</strong>
</p><p>
  <span>When you were told, you didn’t cry. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Your walk home was, in the only way you could put it, unreal. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>There was a sky above your head. People on the streets. Cars humming in your ears. And yet, no ground beneath your feet. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>You must have been walking on air. But you didn’t fall. Your steps were still as firm as from when you left the apartment this morning. Isn’t that strange? </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>You’re Sakusa Kiyoomi. You’re 26 years old. You are in love with Miya Atsumu. Miya Atsumu is no longer with us. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>And you’re just supposed to believe that? </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>(But how could you deny it?)</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>You assess yourself. Your chest is strangely empty, but it does not ache. It echoes the sensation of holding your breath. When will you breath again? </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>You open the door to your apartment. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It’s empty. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Air comes flooding in your chest, wild and ragged. You recognize that there is no ground beneath your feet and you crumple. You lie on the floor in front of your doorway with your hands clutching your heaving chest. Your lungs expand but they do not take in oxygen. You cannot breathe. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>You are falling. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>You are sobbing. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>You do not cry when you are told. You cry in the comfort of your apartment. The one you share- </span>
  <em>
    <span>shared</span>
  </em>
  <span>, with Miya Atsumu. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>You cry into his jersey, because it has </span>
  <em>
    <span>MIYA </span>
  </em>
  <span>displayed proudly on the back, just as you would have done if you were given the chance. You turnover the photo on your nightstand because you cannot bear to look at yourself happy with him. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>You stare at the bed for a moment. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>You realize you’ll never lay beside him again.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Oh, how cruel. You sob. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>You fall next to the bed and let the covers eat your tears. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>You let your sorrow eat you whole. </span>
</p><p>
  <strong><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</strong>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <strong><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</strong>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s been almost a month.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>You’ve left the apartment twice, for food. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>You’ve stopped crying. The gaping hole in your chest persists. You still see Miya Atsumu when you look in the mirror instead of yourself. You still can’t give him back his smile. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Some members of the team check in at random intervals, sometimes by text or call, sometimes at your door. They make sure you’re eating, sleeping, surviving. Which —  you are — albeit with difficulty. They don’t bother with flowers, or heavy condolences, or lingering hugs, because they know how much you can’t stand it. Know how much you can’t stand the pity. But, now, you couldn’t blame them. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>How could you not? Pity would only be natural. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It’s sad. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>You feel so unlike yourself, wallowing over something you couldn’t control. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Your positions on loss had always been so rudimentary. But this is different. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>This is Miya Atsumu.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The love of your life. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>(He wasn’t supposed to go away. He wasn’t supposed to take you for all that you were just to run off to the stars. Oh, how simply and utterly cruel.) </span>
</p><p>
  <strong><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</strong>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <strong><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</strong>
</p><p>
  <span>Miya Osamu invites you to a coffee shop on a Wednesday morning. He looks just about as good as you, which is to say as good as you can look when you’ve just lost someone you once considered part of your identity. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He tells you the funeral is in two weeks; and then, cautiously:</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Would ya be interested in speakin’?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>By instinct, you begin to form your mouth around a </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘no’. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The funeral itself will be tough enough. To be in a room filled with people who have had all had Atsumu in their lives in some way. For them to know that </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>were the one to hold his heart, a heart that, with time, you brought so close to your own. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>They know that they never had </span>
  <em>
    <span>your </span>
  </em>
  <span>Atsumu. The one who cries at </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Notebook </span>
  </em>
  <span>and sings old love songs in the shower and asks you to run your hand through his hair when he’s upset. The one who treats kisses like precious jewels, like each and every one is deserving to be placed upon the finest of crowns. The one who took one look at you and decided that you were an asshole, yes, but he was maybe a little into that. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>You don’t think you could stand before a room of eyes who know. Their gaze piercing like bullets through your fragile state. To declare before them that you were the one he loved, and you were the one who lost. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>You say you’ll consider it. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Osamu nods. </span>
</p><p>
  <strong><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</strong>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <strong><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</strong>
</p><p>
  <span>(You sit in front of a mirror one day. Meet empty eyes, an empty heart. You pull yourself out of the jaws of sorrow just to command it to tell it’s tale upon the page. You end up with a short speech. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The funeral itself is of course tough, but you pull through. You keep your composure as you sing your solemn tale. You keep your composure as you accept head nods and hand shakes. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It’s only when you say goodbye to the Miya family themselves, that you begin to crack. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Mrs. Miya holds you. She holds you like you’re one of her own. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“He loved you so much, Kiyoomi,” she says into your chest. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>You have to apologize for getting tears on her dress.) </span>
</p><p>
  <strong><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</strong>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <strong><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</strong>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually, time catches up to you. Time does not wait, of course. Everyone knows this. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Time tells you it’s time to get back to playing volleyball, and you do. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>You’re retiring after your current contract ends, you’ve long decided this. So you hit your spikes a little harder. You score more service aces and think about the proud grins Atsumu would send your way. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>(It’s tough, hearing “Sakusa-san” called as you fly into the air. But you pull through. You have years of </span>
  <em>
    <span>Omi-kun</span>
  </em>
  <span>’s and </span>
  <em>
    <span>Omi-omi</span>
  </em>
  <span>’s tucked away. They sit like a perpetual fireplace in your heart, keeping it from freezing over altogether.) </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It’s getting easier, and harder all the same. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Easier when it’s peak season and your mind is occupied. Harder when your reflection is no closer to harboring an expression besides distant longing. Easier when you conversate like normal with Bokuto and Akaashi over dinner. Harder when Kita comes to visit you, and sees the center of your thin, clay features with ease. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You see him still, don’t ya.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>You’re in no place to deny. Those empty brown eyes still sit idly on the back of your mind. You let your silence speak for you. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Well,” he hums, “I know yer probably searchin’ for what ya used to see him, but try thinkin’ about what he used t’see in you.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The words scroll across your mind like the text on a news banner when you crawl in bed next to </span>
  <em>
    <span>Pōwehi </span>
  </em>
  <span>that night. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>You realize. Miya Atsumu would not want to look at the shell of a man. Not a man who was once, in his eyes, the whole sea.</span>
</p><p>
  <strong><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</strong>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <strong><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</strong>
</p><p>
  <span>Your contract ends </span>
  <em>
    <span>— </span>
  </em>
  <span>and soon after, your lease. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>You move in with your sister for a while, exchanging a hand in watching your nephew over the summer as she goes to work for using her guest bedroom. Most of Atsumu’s things sit in a storage unit not too far away. You know you will have to do away with them somehow, eventually. But it errs just on the side of too soon. You’re fine having them a short distance away, for now. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Surprisingly, your nephew invokes a certain joy in you that you haven’t felt in months. The way he stands bright eyed and fearless, unbound by the inevitable chains of reality. He yells a little too loud at his cartoons, elbows his bowls of cereal a little clumsily, and sometimes waxes his own set of dramatics that you’re all too familiar with - but he is good. Wholly, and unabashedly good. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>(You realize that the joy that has resurfaced in your system has hastitly tied hope along with it. You glare at it pointedly, but it begins to push up on the weight on your chest you’ve been harboring. The relief, decidedly, was very much needed.) </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Summer comes to a close, just as you’ve secured a new, quaint studio apartment and a job involving the degree you studied for. It’s not volleyball, sure, but it’s not bad either. Not bad to acquaintance yourself with new faces who know nothing of the love you held, only for the fact that it decreases the risk of it coming up in conversation by ten fold. You know that one day you’ll be able to speak on it without the heavy ache on your heart, but for now you are simply managing. Simply trying to conceptualize the part where you move on. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>When you’ve had to tear down your walls hand by hand, brick by damned brick, to let someone in — letting them back out is devastation. A process wholly unfamiliar to you. You slowly unincorporate Atsumu from the smaller details of your life. Because you know if you could hear his voice, he’d reprimand you for every tear you’ve shed over him. For that feeling in your chest that likes to hold you underwater. For letting your eyes fall towards the ground. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>But he’d understand. Maybe he’d apologize for forgetting to leave your heart on Earth before lifting off. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>But you’d understand. He never would have left your side, if life had allowed it. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Letting Atsumu out isn’t easy, no. But as you look into your reflection and see him harbor that same hope that’s gnawing away at the icebergs in your system, you think he’d be proud of you for getting this far. </span>
</p><p>
  <strong><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</strong>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <strong><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</strong>
</p><p>
  <span>(It happens on a quiet night in May. You dream, for the first time in a while. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It’s Atsumu. With his hair falling across his forehead in the way you’ve always loved, eyes glowing with that homely anticipation, hand held out for you. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>You take it with a gentle smile</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Together, you climb a set of luminescent stairs, twinkling under your feet as you breach the confines of this atmosphere. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He brings you in, and with the only the stars and distant planets to bear witness, you dance. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>You dance across the night sky, no ground beneath your feet. Only a hand on your waist, and hand tangled with yours. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>You dance and you feel free. You dance and you feel love. You dance and you look into his eyes, because not even the biggest and brightest stars could rival their brilliance.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Atsumu,” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>His name tastes like sweet forgiveness on your tongue. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait for me.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>His smile brings you home. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course,”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>His voice heals your wounded soul.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d wait forever for ya, Omi.” )</span>
</p><p>
  <strong><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</strong>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <strong><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</strong>
</p><p>
  <span>When you wake, your heart is full. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>You step over to the mirror, and he’s there. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It’s finally Miya Atsumu, you decide as his eyes beam fondness and his smile is unbound. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>(Your eyes beam fondness, your smile, in the way you’ve always known, is reserved but deliberate.)</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>You blink, and he’s gone. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>You blink, and you’re staring at your own reflection. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It’s you. Sakusa Kiyoomi. </span>
</p><p>
  <strong><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</strong>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s you. </span>
</p><p>
  <strong><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</strong>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <strong><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>(Let’s meet again, one of these nights). </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you so much for reading ! </p><p>this topic apparently hit hard with me, as I found myself tearing up at several points during the writing process, so if any part of this resonated with you I would absolutely love to here about it (and other other comments you may have, of course.)</p><p>I hope you have a fantastic day &lt;3</p><p>(feel free to yell at me on <a href="https://twitter.com/new_lei01">twitter.</a>:)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>